


May the Force be with you

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, In loving memory of Dave Prowse, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, POV Luke Skywalker, RIP Dave Prowse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: As he gives his father a proper send off on Endor, Luke gets a surprising visit.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 19
Kudos: 33





	May the Force be with you

**Author's Note:**

> In loving memory of Dave Prowse. May the Force be with you Dave, always.

Endor  
Night

Luke Skywalker stared at the flaming pyre, stoic as he saw the flames consume his father’s armor. At long last, the empire was toppled. The Sith were destroyed and his father could hopefully find some measure of peace, wherever he was now.

“Thank you my son,” a voice behind him said.

Startled, Luke whirled around. Standing a few feet from him was a glowing, see though figure dressed in the same Jedi robes Obi-Wan had worn. But it was not Obi-Wan. But still a welcome face. Although it wasn’t scarred and he had some color in him than when he had seen his face a few hours prior, Luke would know him by his eyes. The same eyes that he looked into every time he looked at a mirror.

“Father,” Luke said and Anakin grinned weakly.

“Hello Luke. Thank you for giving me a proper burial. It is more than I deserve,” Anakin said his voice full of shame.

“You changed, you redeemed yourself,” Luke insisted and Anakin sighed.

“Even so, there is much I must answer for. I came here to say thank you. You saved me from myself, from the darkness of my own bad choices. I only wish I could help you now,” Anakin said sadly. “You have a difficult task ahead my son. Rebuilding the Jedi Order will not be easy. There is still so much you do not know.”

“It won’t be easy, I know. But I’m prepared, because I’m your son,” Luke said confidently and Anakin smiled weakly.

“You give me too much credit Luke. But thank you. I know you will make your mother, Obi-Wan, Yoda and myself proud. You are the first Jedi of a new order Luke. No father could be prouder. May the Force be with you my son,” Anakin said.

Anakin then faded, back to wherever it was he came from. Luke was alone with the pyre of his father’s burning armor. 

“May the Force be with you as well Father,” Luke said to the empty forest.


End file.
